no title yet
by lady illdragon
Summary: read and find out.
1. Default Chapter

Ladyilldragon: I don't own ff7 but I wish I did. This fic is set in another dimesion. Any flames I'll cook with. * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Celestral walked down the dark street, the only thing she could hear was her claws scraping the pavement. Where the hell would want to meet me here? She asked herself. She stopped and looked at buildings around her. The ally was a dead-end one of the few places she hated. Someone could trap her here and that would only lead to her being revealed. Celestral was the best assassin in Midgar well the whole world. She didn't get much business but when there's never a trace of you left at a murder scene I guess you wouldn't. she sat down on a dumpster and waited. " If this guys not here in 10 minutes I'm leaving" she hissed to herself. "Well you won't have to wait long" came a soft voice from the shadows. " Who's there?" she hissed as she drew pointed her handgun towards the shadows where the voice came from.  
  
" The same person who told you to come here last week" the voice said again " I want you to take out someone for me"  
  
"Who is this person and how much are you going to pay me?" she hissed once again.  
  
" A thorn in my side named cloud strife and to pay you how about 8,000 it seems far" the voice was more a hiss now then a soft whisper.  
  
" All right then but I want 1,000 now so I can get prepared" she spat.  
  
" Fine the moneys in this" he hissed and threw a small bag at her feet. Celestral bend down and picked it up then turned to go back home. When she reached her room she threw off her black cloak and undid the bandages on her feet and letting her clawed toes rest on a soft pillow. It hurt to walk on them all day seeing as she only had bandages to use as shoes. She remembered the last time she had a pair of shoes they last less then hour before her claws ripped through exposing her scale like skin. Only her legs had this type of skin she didn't mind it much the skin seemed water and fire resident. She let her black hair out of the bun it was in and took off her arm guards. She then laid down on her bed and tried to sleep know the same dream that had haunted her for the past 14 years was going to wake her in the middle of the night.  
  
She was running down the hall trying to escape the pain she knew was coming. Then all of a sudden a cold hand grabbed her and stuck a needle in her neck sending her into a restful sleep. Then she felt a pain in her legs as they were beginning ripped and torn at. She could feel as the skin was torn off leaving almost noting but blood. Then she felt something ripping at her feet. Then she let out a high-pitched scream as they were ripped from her body. Then she could see a pair of eyes staring at her as she screamed. Then she felt the coldness of water take her.  
  
Celestial woke up screaming. She pulled away the blankets and looked at her feet. 15 years ago they were normal and she was a normal person. She never remembered anything after that operation not even her real name. She didn't even know how old she was or for that matter how old she was now. She looked about 26 but she knew that was impossible. She remembered a man named hojo telling her she was at least 38 after the operation. He also said she was sleeping for at least 30 of those years which was why she didn't look very old. She got up and walked to her bathroom and looked at her reflection. Her black eyes glowed from within like a black fire.  
  
" Oh well I guess I should get ready for the day" she said to herself as she walked to her closet and looked for her black pants and tank top. While she was doing this a man was looking in at her house smiling to himself. " Looks like she still remembers her operation and has no clue she's working for the same person who changed her life forever" he hissed as he walked into the dark shadows. " I'll soon know if her operation was a success or not and if the other part of her I changed are working as I planed".  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Ladyilldragon: ok this is my first try at an ff7 fic and everything is actually the same about the characters from ff7. Now I might add a bit of romance to this fic latter on in the chapters. If I do I want to know what you think the pairs should be now so I can think about it. Oh yea can anyone guess who the guy at the end might be. 


	2. sky

I don't own ff7. But I wish I did  
  
It was a cold rainy day in midgar. Celestral was looking out the glass window of the café she was in. She was slowly beginning to think she was going mad over this Cloud character. She has been sitting there for hours waiting for one of his pathetic friends to show up. "Where the hell are they?" she hissed through clenched teeth. Just as she was beginning to order her eighth cup of coffee, Tifa Lockhart strolled in. "Perfect" she murmured, "Just the person I've been looking for". She slowly sipped away at her coffee as Tifa sat down at the table directly across from her, she would be able to hear every word she says. She overheard her talking about having to go to Kalm and visit everyone then come all the way back to the waiter as he was taking her order. After that she paid complete attention to the address of where they were going in Kalm, she wrote it down then started to leave to go see Sky. * * * ***** As she walked up the path to Sky's last known location in the mountains, she heard the distant flap of wings. On the path before her was a shadow of a dragon, and she instantly knew it was an eclipse, Sky's pet dragon.  
  
"Hurry up and land, Sky" she spat angrily.  
  
"Hey, watch it. Do you want me to help you with this or not?" Sky answered with an unusual attitude. She jumped off the dragons back and landed on one knee in front of Celestral, head down. She wore black pants, a black tank top, and no shoes. Her long blue hair covered her face as she slowly got up and walked towards Celestral.  
  
"How do you know what I want from you? I hate it when you do that" Celestral yelled frustratingly.  
  
"Bad habit, I guess" Sky answered, tipping her head slightly. Her face was showing a bit now, she had dark blue jagged marks on the edge of her face, and her eyes glowed yellow, like a cat. Hojo had used her for experiments also, but the experiments failed, unfortunately. Hojo had thought she was dead, but she had survived somehow, and she herself had become an assassin, but after a while she had gotten tired of it, and went her own way, helping anyone who came to her. Hojo had tried to mroph her into a cat, but instead she is now only half cat, with a tail, yellow eyes, grey fur, fangs, claws, and cat feet.  
  
" tomorrow we plan how to get rid of cloud and anyone of his friends who try's to stop us" Celestral said coolly as she looked down at the small city of kalm.  
  
Lady illdragon: thanks to anyone who reviewed so far, and this chapter wouldn't be up so soon if it wasn't for my best friend J. and I might get another chapter up befor Friday if writers block doesn't get me again. ( like it has for the past 3 weeks). Please read and review. 


End file.
